


Choi Hansol : Night In

by CheolGirlfriend



Series: SEVENTEEN IMAGINES [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheolGirlfriend/pseuds/CheolGirlfriend
Summary: Movie night with Vernon.





	Choi Hansol : Night In

You planned to spend the weekend inside your apartment with your boyfriend, Vernon.  
He's been away for almost a month because of their promotions, tours, and upcoming album.  
They've been given a break this weekend, and you wanted him to get a rest without compromising spending time with him so you thought about just watching movies the whole day.  
In all fairness, you didn't even feel that he was gone because he'd video chat with you at night (sometimes until you fall asleep), he'd send you messages, and you were also too busy with the final stretches of school.  
You've rented the latest movies you know you both haven't watched but you also included the Harry Potter movies because you know Vernon just loves them.  
You put blankets and pillows on the couch, you microwaved the popcorn, you setup the soda cans on the table.  
You were getting the ice cream from the fridge when Vernon arrived.

"Oh wow! What's this?"

Vernon said seeing the setup in the living room while removing his shoes by the door.

"Hi! I thought you'd want to stay in and rest so I just..."

You answered holding the ice cream tubs in both hands.  
Vernon went to you and hugged you tight, not minding the tubs you're holding.

"I missed you soooo much. Thank you for tolerating me and my schedule."

You were flustered, you didn't know what to say so you just smiled and squeezed him back in a tight hug.  
You sat down on one end of the couch side by side despite it being big enough for 5 people.  
You reached for a pillow and blanket to cover your lap.  
Vernon stood up to get the ice cream and popcorn.  
He gave you the ice cream and motioned for you to scoot over.  
He lied down on the pillow on your lap and covered himself with the blanket, putting the popcorn on top of him.  
You decided to re-watch the first Harry Potter movie instead of watching the new ones.  
While you were watching, you started stroking Vernon's hair.  
His hair is still so smooth considering the number of times they styled it and dyed it.  
Looking down, you realize Vernon already fell asleep.  
You tried your best to remove the popcorn bowl from his hands and set it back down on the table without waking him up.  
You continued to watch the movie until you too fell asleep.

\----  
You woke up because of the sudden movement you felt beside you.  
Apparently, Vernon has woken up and sat up trying to compose his thoughts.  
He saw the wall clock say 7pm.  
Looking at you, he looked shocked and then worried, you didn't know why.

"Oh my gosh! Y/N, I'm so sorry I fell asleep! After all you've done, preparing..."

You laughed because you didn't expect that that was what he was so worried about.

"Hey, hey! It's okay. I prepared this so you could rest while still spending time with me. And you did, so it's good. And I kinda fell asleep too. Hehehe."

Vernon grabbed your hand and stood you up.

"This is not acceptable. Dress up. I'm treating you to dinner. We're eating out."

You shake your head laughing but you went to your room to dress up for dinner.

"Ah, this guy! Really! Hahahahaha."

\----

When you were outside, you decided to just walk to the cafe you both usually eat at.

"I missed this. Being able to stroll the streets with you at night or something."  
"Well, we can do this from time to time but for now, you have to focus on your career. I'll just be here waiting."  
"Aigoo. I think I might have saved the country in my past life to deserve you."

He pinched your cheeks, and realized you weren't just blushing because of it.  
He stopped walking to look at you.  
When you first got outside, you realize that the weather was colder than you expected.  
You were wearing a coat but you didn't bring your gloves.  
You were a bit cold but you didn't say anything because you didn't want to go back up to your apartment on the 8th floor just to get your gloves.

"Are you cold? Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Well, cause I didn't want to go back to my apartment just to get gloves."  
"Aish. This girl! Come over here."

He grabbed your hands and blew on them.  
Then, he enclosed your hands with his and rubbed his palms on yours to generate a little bit of heat.

"Let's hurry and get to the cafe. I'm sure it'll be warmer there."

He took your hand and put it inside his coat pocket.  
Then, you started walking again to the cafe.

"I'm buying you a new pair of gloves on our way home. No discussions."


End file.
